In oilfield exploration and production operations, various oilfield tubular members are used to perform important tasks, including, but not limited to, drilling the wellbore and casing a drilled wellbore. For example, a long assembly of drill pipes, known in the industry as a drill string, may be used to rotate a drill bit at a distal end to create the wellbore. Furthermore, after a wellbore has been created, a casing string may be disposed downhole into the wellbore and cemented in place to stabilize, reinforce, or isolate (among other functions) portions of the wellbore. As such, strings of drill pipe and casing may be connected together, such as end-to-end by threaded connections, in which a male “pin” end of a first tubular member is used to threadably engage a corresponding female “box” end of a second tubular member. Alternatively, a tubular string may be made-up of a series of male-male ended tubular joints coupled together by female-female couplers. The process by which the threaded connections are assembled is called “making-up” a threaded connection, and the process by which the connections are disassembled is referred to “breaking-out” the threaded connection. As would be understood by one having ordinary skill, individual pieces (or “joints”) of oilfield tubular members may come in a variety of weights, diameters, configurations, and lengths.
Power tongs are machines that may be used to make-up and break-out threaded connections between adjacent tubular segments by gripping and rotating a first tubular segment relative to a second tubular segment to either make-up or break-out the threaded connection between the two tubular segments. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an example of an externally gripping power tong 100. The power tong 100 includes a drive motor 110 that may be hydraulically, electrically, and/or pneumatically-powered, and a gripping assembly mechanically coupled to the motor 110 for gripping and rotating a tubular segment received within a bay 106. A generally “C”-shaped gear housing 112 supports a pair of pivoting doors 114. The doors 114 may be closed to secure the bay 106 or swung open (as indicated in FIG. 1) to provide access to the bay 106. The bay 106 is generally surrounded by the gear housing 112. The center of the bay 106 is between a pair of generally opposed pivotable gripping jaws 120, each having a generally arcuate gripping surface disposed radially inwardly toward the center of the bay 119.
Makeup requirements for tubular connections require high torque, such as in the order of thousands, and up to tens of thousands, of ft-lb torque. The components of a power tong must be capable of producing and sustaining the torques required to rotate tubular segments. As such, safely and effectively handling tubular members within an oilfield environment remains a priority to increase the efficiency and effectiveness of such tubular handling equipment.